Music Of Sorrow
by Yamira queen of dark roses
Summary: This is a yaoi poem I have made my firt try to make somthing whit yaoi in it


Music so soft

its floting trough

the air

Its calling me

and

I follow after

it

Who is playing?

Who is playing

the music of sorrow

and

longing

Who are you?

you who is calling

me...

The mansion

it is so cold

so empty

I whould trought

that nobody was ther

but...

the music is playing inside

playing its sorrowfull

nots trough

the emty mansion

and im walking

after it

Your sitting ther

whit the piano

your brown hair

shadowing those

ice blue eyes

I cant see what felling is behind

but

I dont need to

I hear what you feel in

the music

Why are you playing

this sad music?

and why do I feel

as it

is calling me?

Im lisning to

the music

its so calm

your face is to calm

and

your all into the music

whit soule

and body

My red eyes

are looking at you

do you feel me looking

at you..

Then the music stoped

you have your

head in your hands now

thers just silenc

but then the silenc was

broken

of one littl word

that ecaped your lips

like a wisper

" Yami..."

A warm felling is inside

me

but...

Im confust

why did you say my name

why?

why did you say it

whit so much

sadness

and...

longing..?

" Seto.."

I wisper so soft

You tens and look up

can you

see me?

yes

your eyes are filled whit

supris

and...

happiness?

or is it just

my hoping

" Yami.. " you wisper

so soft

you reach for me

I dont know what

to do

I just take your hand

in my goshtly

ones

your just looking

and

Im looking back

your blue eyes

pircing my soul

my heart is beating

" Yami why"

" did you go?"

I whant to answear

but

I cant

Your stroking my

cheek now

my eyes widne

and

my heart beats

faster

do you hear

my heart...Seto?

" it is somthing"

" I whant to tell you"

" but"

" I never dared..."

Never deared?

what can that be..

you who are a so

strong, and proud

that deared so much

what can it be

that is scaring you so to tell?

Im waiting

Im waiting for you to continue

to tell me what you never dared

when I was here

In this world

the future

Why Im still her

when this is not my time..

I dont really

know

I just feel that is somthing her

who is holding me back

You havent said a word

you havent moved

your just standing ther your hand still

on my cheek

yor face is shadowed

but

I feel like you are fighting

whit yourself..

I will not move

I will not speak

I wil not do anything

I will just wait til you tell me

what your heart

or mind desired

to say...

It feel like many

hours have passed

and the silenc

was making the time go slow..

but then

it all stoped

you did somthing now

but

it wasnt what I acepted

You lifted my cheek

and lened down

my eyes widen as your lips meet

mine

what was hapning?

The time was like frozen

but a warm

was spreding from my lips

to my

whole body

Close my eyes

and forgett evrything

no troughs

no woring

just the feeling of your lips on mine

You draw your lips

away from mine

the warm was still ther

but..

what did this mean

what did you mean by this

Im so confused

why did all this

happen now

I dont know this feeling

inside me

it is so new

and

it feeled good

I never feeled somthing

like this

not whit my frinds

or my Aibou

so why do I feel

this whit you?

why

pleas tell me

what did this mean

I feel like

I need to know

what you meant

and

feeled by this

Im looking at you

whit confused

eyes

your looking back

it looks like

that you dont know what to say

the silenc

was the only thing

I feel sadness coming

why dont you say

somthing

I dont like this silenc

pleas

say somthing

just say anything

say somthing thats

hurt,

or just somthing at

dont fit in

just say somthing

for this

silenc is choking

me

Then I feel somthing

I must go back

my time is calling me

I dont feel

like going from you

but I cant stay

I cant stay and wait

Im starting to fade

away

" I must go now"

I say to you

Im trying to hide the

hurt I feel

Im turning around

Im starting to walk away

but...

I cant move

when I tride to walk away

You grabed me

and held me ageins you

my eyes wide

my body stiff

why?

why dont you let me go

" Pleas dont go"

" I cant see you walk away agein"

those words you wisper

into my neck

wher you have buride

your face

yoor breat so warm

it gives me chills

" Seto...?"

" dont go,"

" I wont let you go"

" not like last time"

Im so confused

didnt he whant me to go

to my time

wher I really come from

" Seto..?"

" pleas you must let me go"

" this is not my time"

" and"

" its nothing her for me"

I wisper it so soft

like I dont whant to say it

" Nothing her for you?!..."

you reapet

and turn me around

so I faced you

" What do you mean"

" Is it that I love you nothing!"

My troughs

are out of control

my legs feel weak

my heart stoped beating

evrything around

whent black

it was just me and you

I cant belive

what you said

was this true

or was it just a dream

You are looking at me

but I can see

That you are to suprised

of what you just said

I try to speak

but I cant get a word out

" Yami... I love you"

" and"

" I cant just let you go"

" like this"

" this time I wont let"

" you go"

Tears are

begining

to form

I feel this feeling agein

as

you said those

words

a tear fall down

as I close

my eyes

" Yami?"

" whats wrong?"

You say whit a voice

so worried

Im looking up

to those blue eyes

they are filled whit worrid

and I know

that you meant

what you said

"Im turning away

from you

and starts walking agein

" Yami!"

" pleas dont go from"

" me!"

" Im not..."

I stop whit the piano

" I know"

" that your not lying"

I run my fingers over

the smooth surface on the piano

my voice is filled whit

sadness

and

happiness...

Your looking at me

I can feel it

those blue eyes

your waiting

for what I have to say

" But I cant stay"

" Im sorry"

Im saying it so calm

so as if i was in a place

far away

my body is fading more

and

I know that

I dont have much time

left her

" Why!"

" why cant you stay her!"

" or is it"

" that you dont love me?..."

those word

those words hurt

but..

it hurt more for you

dindt it?

" No its not"

" like that Seto"

I turn to you

my eyes so calm

I can see that you are confused

and I can understan

that

" It just"

" that I dont belong her"

" and

" I cant stay"

" even if I whanted to"

It was not much of me

left now

my body was

fading

bit for bit

" Pleas undestand"

" it just cant be in this"

" world"

" Im coming from a time"

" so long ago"

" In this time"

" Im dead"

" and your alive"

I turn back to the piano

and stroke it agein

I cant really

fell the cold surface

but I reamember

how it feelt

ageins my

skin

Your silenc

but I can feel

that your hurt by

my words

and im sorry for that

but

it is like I say

and that you know

a dead person cant be together

whit a person who

is alive..

" But..."

I turn to you agein

I have a sad smile on

my lips

you can hardly see me

now

I walk to you

and stroke your cheek

and then

I kissed your lips

I hardly feel your lips

but I reamember them

for you

you just feel a cold wind

as I stroke your cheek

and

kissed you

I draw away from you

and takes

many steps away

" but"

" I will wait for you"

" I will wait for you til you time"

" has come"

" and then we will"

" be together"

" forever"

" but do me a favor"

" when we wait"

" for your time"

" play the music"

" the music of sorrow for me"

and then I diseapered

into the air

Love can be strong

and love

can hurt badly

some will never know

who loved them

cuse the one

came to late

mayby

the dead cant come

to the alive

but

the alive

can come to the dead

I you walk at night

I night so dark

and your lonly

and confused

then stop and lisen

do you hear somthing

yes

it is music

so full of longing and sorrow

so calm

that it moves your soul

your mayby not sad

but a tear will

come

cuse..

this is the

music of sorrow... 


End file.
